1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bath overflow alarm and more particularly pertains to alerting a user to water reaching a dangerous level within a bathtub with a bath overflow alarm.
People often undertake other activities while waiting for their bathtub to fill to the desired level in order to take a bath. Sometimes they will forget that the water is running while becoming engrossed in some other activity. Although most bathtubs are equipped with drain covers to prevent the overflow of the water, the waste of water is undesirable and sometimes costly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water level indicators is known in the prior art. More specifically, water level indicators heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of indicating the level of,bath water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,305 to Peso discloses a water level indicator useful for signaling a variety of different water levels within a bathtub contained within a portable housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,444 to Orszullok discloses a water level control system for use with bathtubs including a captive proximity switch disposed externally with respect to the bathtub.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,567 to Henry discloses the ornamental design for an alarm for detecting bathtub water levels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,985 to Eagle discloses a water level alarm apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,247 to Mills discloses a washing machine overflow prevention device signal quality indicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,272 to Barnes discloses a pendent liquid level alarm apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bath overflow alarm for alerting a user to water reaching a dangerous level within a bathtub.
In this respect, the bath overflow alarm according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting a user to water reaching a dangerous level within a bathtub.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved bath overflow alarm which can be used for alerting a user to water reaching a dangerous level within a bathtub. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.